Hetalia meme
by sotong88
Summary: Saw a lot of people doing this around fanfiction and decided to do my own XD


**1) Choose you top 12 fave characters….**

1. America

2. Hong Kong

3. England

4. Prussia

5. Russia

6. China

7. Romano

8. Spain

9. Canada

10. Iceland

11. Japan

12. Chibitalia

**2) Have you read a five/ten fic before?  
><strong>Russia/Iceland? Haha, nope

**3) Do you think three is hot? How hot?**

England. Oh, very hot. Especially Pirate!England

**4) What would happen if six got one pregnant?**

China got America pregnant

Is that even possible? O.O

**5) Do you recall any good fics about nine?**

Canada

Who is he again?

**6) Would seven and two make a good couple?**

Romano and Hong Kong

Nahhhh…. But Romano and Spain would XDD

**7) Four/eight or four/nine?**

Prussia/Spain or Prussia/Canada?

Whahaha, PruCan! PruCan!

**8) What would happen if seven discovered three and eight in a secret relationship?**

Romano discovered England and Spain in a secret relationship

Whoa, I think he would kill England out of jealousy. Haha, Spamano!

**9) Make a summary of at least twenty words for a two/six fic.**

Hong Kong/China

"Hong Kong has returned back to China from England after a very long time of separation. Will they be able to get along well? Or will they be unable to overcome their differences?"

Lol, that sounds more like a trailer or something…

**10) Is there such a thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story?**

Prussia/Iceland

Haha, nahhhhh

**11) Suggest a title for a one/five Hurt/Comfort fic.**

Hong Kong/Poland

Whut? Ok then…er….

Two people from the opposite sides of the world

LOL, I REALLY DON'T KNOW

**12) What kind of plot would you use for a three/eleven fic?**

England/Japan

Erm, the crazy things that they actually did together in splendid isolation? America would be shocked.

**13) Does anyone on your friends list read number seven het? What about nine slash?**

No friends….

**14) If you wrote a songfic about number nine, what song would you choose?**

Canada? Er…Let it be by the Beatles?

Cause he has to let it be that other countries forget about him? I guess….

**15) If you wrote a two/three/six fic, what would the warning be?**

Hong Kong/England/China

WARNING: Since this fic is about the opium wars, it contains a VERY crazy England, a distraught China and an innocent Hong Kong.

Lol, I think I read too much fics about that…

**16) What pick-up line might eight use on five?**

Spain on Russia?

LOL, he wouldn't even dare to!

**16) Challenge: Write a drabblefic for ten/eight.**

Iceland/Spain

" It was just another boring meeting at the world conference and Iceland decided to examine the weird people around him. Looking in front of him, he saw a tan man with emerald eyes and brown hair. He remembered that that man's name was Spain. And really made a good couple with Romano. After coming to that conclusion, Iceland fell asleep."

LOL, I really didn't know what to write (See? Even Iceland supports Spamano)

**17) What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?**

Romano walked in on Hong Kong and Chibitalia

Probably scream at Hong Kong to leave his brother alone? LOL, I don't know…

**18) What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One?**

Prussia de-flower America?

Er, Prussia finally decides to show the Hero who is more awesomer?

LOL

**19) Does anyone on your friends list read Seven slash?**

No friends

**20) Does anyone on your friends list read Three het?**

Like I said, no friends…

**21) Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven?**

None of them are a fan of Hetalia

**22) Would you write Two/Four/Five?**

Hong Kong/Prussia/Russia?

Let's see… It'll be like the Cold war and Hong Kong thrown in…

**23) What might Ten scream at a moment of great passion?**

Iceland?

!

Lol…

**24) When was the last time you read a fic about Five?**

Russia

Quite some time ago

**25) What is Six's super-secret kink?**

China

His ponytail?

**26) Would Eleven shag Nine? Drunk or sober?**

Japan shag Canada

He has to be damn drunk I guess. But he will keep on asking Canada who he is

**27) If Three and Seven get together, who tops?**

England and romano

Haha, the Tsundere ones… I think England

**28) "One and Nine are in a happy relationship until Nine suddenly runs off with Four. One, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Eleven and a brief unhappy affair with Twelve, then follows the wise advice of Five and finds true love with Two." What title would you give this fic?**

"America and Canada are in a happy relationship(OMG, incest) until Canada suddenly runs off with Prussia(Whahaha!). America, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Japan and a brief unhappy affair with Chibitalia, then follows the wise advice of Russia and finds true love with Hong Kong"

Russia, the unexpected matchmaker and America who actually followed his advice

**29) How would you feel if Seven/Eight was canon?**

Romano/Spain

They ARE canon!

**30) What would 12 and 1 be like in a relationship?**

Chibitalia and America

LOL, I don't know… I think America would die of cuteness though

**32) 2 and 10. Totally crack or totally canon?**

Hong Kong and Iceland

Crack.

**33) Is 4 het or slash better?**

Prussia…

Well, I kind of like him and Hungary together…. Lol, either one I guess

**34) Have you ever read fanfiction of 5 and 11?**

Russia and Japan

Er… I don't think so…

**3). Why was 6 afraid of 7? Because 7 is after 8 and 9!**

Why was China afraid of Romano? Because Romano is after Spain and Canada!

That doesn't really make sense… And who is Canada?

**36) If 8 was to cosplay, what would they be?**

Spain

TOMATO!

**37) How many beers would 1 have to chug to have a go at 12?**

How many beers would America have to chug to have a go at Chibitalia

America does not get drunk though…

**38) Would 3 make a good couple with 6? Or a better couple with 2?**

Would England make a good couple with China? Or a better couple with Hong Kong?

…..boy, that's a hard one O.O

**39) 6 and 7 have to go on a fishing trip together. Would they end up getting "distracted" halfway through?**

China and Romano.

Nah,I doubt

**40) Pick a Disney film to represent 10 and 2.**

Iceland and Hong Kong

LOL, IDK REALLY

**41) If 3 and 11 are doing s & m, who's the sadist?**

England and Japan

What is s&m? But I think the sadist is Japan?

**42) Pick a song to describe a 7/12 fic.**

Romano/Japan

Friends?

**43) Is there any evidence for 4/2?**

Prussia/Hong Kong

Lol, who knows? ^^

**44) How hot would 7/3 be?**

Romano/England

Whahahaha, the Tsundere… Not very hot though. Romano should be with Spain and England with America!

**45) If 7 walked in on 2 and 8 performing, shall we say, "interesting" activities, what would their reaction be?**

Romano walked in on Hong Kong and Spain

Both of them would be dead I guess

**46) What's 1's secret kink?**

America?

Actually, I don't really know. He just looks hot sometimes

**47) How about 12?**

Chibitalia

So cute, he will give you diabetes

**48) Or perhaps 10?**

Iceland

I dunno… He just seems….attractive?

**49) What title would you assign a 1/3/5 threesome?**

America/England/Russia

USUK plus a random Russian

**50) How about 2/4/6?**

Hong Kong/Prussia/China

The East meets East Germany(Prussia)

**51) Or even 7/8/9?**

Romano/Spain/Canada

Spamano plus who?

**52) So. 1 has a relationship with 6, but secretly wants 2. 6 knows this, and breaks up with 1 to go pursue 3, who's with 11. 11 is also with 10, however, who's cheating on 11 with 8. 8 finds out, and cheats with 7, who is, in turn, cheating on 4. 1 pursues 2, who just broke up with 5, who's now after 9. 1 gives up on this, and ends up with 12, while 6 finally ends up with 3.**

" has a relationship with China, but secretly wants Hong Kong. China knows this, and breaks up with Amercica to go pursue England, who's with Japan. Japan is also with Iceland, however, who's cheating on Japan with Spain. Spain finds out, and cheats with Romano, who is, in turn, cheating on Prussia. America pursues Hong Kong, who just broke up with Russia, who's now after Canada. America gives up on this, and ends up with Chibitalia, while China finally ends up with England."

What just happened?

**53) Title a 6/7 western fic. Yes, western. As in, cowboys, desperados, and such.**

China/Romano

Wetern fic?

**54) If 8/1 became canon, how would you react?**

Spain/America

HOLY SHITTTT! Spain should never leave Romano, haha XD

**55) If 2 and 9 became a couple, who would top?**

Hong Kong and Canada

Hong Kong

**56) What if it was 3 and 9?**

England and Canada

England

**57) 4 and 9?**

Prussia and Canada

LOL, obviously Prussia

**58) Do you know anyone who reads 9 slash?**

Canada? Who?

**59) Or 2 het?**

Hong Kong. Some I guess…

**60) Write me a little ficcy for 5/9.**

Russia/Canada

Haha…can I say no?

**61) Write a possible summary for a fanfiction involving 2/9/7.**

Hong Kong/Canada/Romano

What happens when Hong Kong, from the East, meets Canada, from North America, and Romano, from Europe?

LOL, FAILLL

**62) Quick. 3 and 7 are cosplaying. What as?**

England and Romano

England would be Flying Mint Butnny and Romano is a tomato. Or maybe England should be a pirate…. Cause he is sexy as one XD

**63) Have you ever seen Fanart of 11 and 12?**

Japan and Chibitalia

Nope…

**64) Who would be the most outraged because of the above questions?**

I think Canada cause of the amount of who? I put… And I can't really think of anyone else O.O

WOHOO I am done! Memes are quite fun


End file.
